Talent Show
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: Time is in season 8 with Veroncia aka Ronnie. GSR, YoBling, RonnieWarrick, The Love. Catherine decides to hold a talent show after hearing Greg singing Rockstar by Nickelback. Who will win? RATING WENT UP DUE TO LANGUAGE!
1. Mabye we should have a talent show

One night before shift started Catherine heard Greg singing Rockstar by Nickelback and she got an idea.

"Maybe we should have a talent show!" Catherine said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Catherine responded.

"With just five people," Greg added.

"Maybe Sara and Ronnie will do it with us," Catherine responded. As if they were on cue Ronnie and Sara walked into the locker room. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg exchanged glances around the locker room deciding which one of them was going to ask Ronnie and Sara to be apart of the talent show. They decided on Catherine.

"Would you guys like to take part in a talent show were going to do?" Catherine asked.

"Sure! I'll do it," Ronnie said in a heartbeat.

"I'll do it if Grissom will," Sara stated.

"Fine. I'll do it," Grissom said.

"One question," Sara said.

"Shoot!" Catherine said.

"When will this talent show be because if we do it at my house we can do it next Friday," Sara said.

"Well we will do it next Friday," Grissom said.

"Here are the rules you can only sing with the exact same people once, but you can enter up to three times," Catherine said.

The day before the Talent show (Sara, Catherine, and Ronnie are at Macy's looking for their outfits)...


	2. Shopping

"I'm not wearing that!" Sara said as Ronnie pulled dress out from the rack.

"Catherine," Ronnie said to get Catherine to come over to where Sara and her were.

"What?" Catherine said as she got over to where Ronnie and Sara were standing.

"I picked this dress out for Sara yo wear for the song we're going to perform. What do you think of it?' Ronnie asked Catherine.

"Sara you would look great in that dress!" Catherine said showing that she supported Ronnie's decision.

"But it's too too too short!" Sara complained.

"You can were some knee high boots with it that way you ca stay covered up," Catherine said.

"Fine. But what are you guys going to wear?" Sara asked. They both picked up the outfits they had thrown over their shoulders. "You can't possibly be scerious," Sara went on; they both nodded their heads to show Sara that they were scerious.

"Now there's only one thing I have to say let's pay for these outfits and it's off to Payless!" Catherine said.

The day of the talent show Ronnie and Catherine ahd com to sara's house two hours early to help her set up.

Befor Nick, Grissom, and Greg performed...


	3. Stand

"Did everyone put in $100 for 3rd place, $350 for 2nd place and $750 for first place?" Sara asked. As everyone nodded their heads. "Here are our lovely judges Detective Jim Brass, Detective Sofia Curtis, and Assistant Coroner David Phillips aka Super Dave," Sara went on."Her's some more information the song before your up you have to go into one of the changing rooms the one to the right of me is for the girls, the one on the left of me is foe the guys. Everybody got it?" Sara asked. Again everyone kodding their heads. "Okay so Grissom, Nick and Greg have two minutes to get into costume,and Catherine and Warrick have untl Grissom, Nick and Gerg finish their song," Sara said.

After Grissom, Nick and Greg were done changing...

Nick came to the mic and said, "We're going to be singing Stand by Rascal Flatts."

They all sang  
_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
You'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand  
Then you Stand_

_Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With ony one way down  
Take what you've been given before it's gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Yeah then you stand  
_

_Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Ooohhh_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On you're knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get srtong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Then you stand  
Yeah then you stand  
Yeah then you stand  
Yeah baby  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Then you stand_

"What did you think?" Greg asked the judges.

'It was okay. Five," Brass said.

"It was great! Eight," Sofia said.

"I enjoyed it. Seven," Super Dave said.

After Catherine and warrick were done changing...


	4. Baby Boy

Catherine walked out on stage wearing a black bikini and Warrick was wearing black slacks with a black button up shirt, but the buttons were not bottoned up showing his perfect 6 pack.

"We're going to be singing Baby Boy by Beyonce and Sean Paul. Grissom and Sara you guys are up next,"Catherine said.

**_Warrick _**and _Catherine sang:  
**Certified Quality  
A da dat girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck da dat right away- dat my policy   
Now hear what a man say- Beyonce  
Dutty ya, dutta ya, dutty ya  
Beyone- sing it now ya **_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fanatics  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantices  
I thik about you all the time   
I see you in my dreams babyyyyyy

_Aah oh my baby's fly baby go  
Yes no hurt me so good baby go  
I'm so wrapped in your love let me go  
Let me breathe stay out my fantices_

**Ya ready gimme the ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about the tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings because they can not be denied  
Come check me in- a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have the ting to run the ship because I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da the toughest kinda ride- girl**

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fancies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams  
Baby let's conceive an angel 

_Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without without my fancies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams  
Baby let's conceive an angel_

Picure us dancin real close  
In a dark coroner of a basement party  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like everyone left but you and me

In our own little world  
The music is the sun  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
Feels like true paradise to me

_Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantices  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantices  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
Baby let's concive an angel

_**Top top- girl  
Ma and you together is a wrap- dat gril  
Driving round da town in your drop top- gril  
You no stop shock- girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world**_

Top top- girl  
Me and you together is a wrap- dat gril  
Driving around in your drop top- gril  
You no stop shock- girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantices  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

We stepping in the hotter this year  
We stepping in the hotter this year  
(Both) I know your gon' like it  
(Both) I know your gon' like it  
I'm stepping in the hotter this year  
I'm stepping in the hotter this year  
(Both)So don't you fight it  
(Both) So don't you fight it

"Rick you didn't do Sean Paul for me. Four,"Brass said.

"It sounded good. Seven," Sofia said.

"You didn't do Sean Paul for me either. Five," Super Dave said.

Before Grissom and Sara preformed...

_  
_

****

****

****

****

_  
_


	5. I Need You

**I**rissom walked out on stage wearing a black polo shirt and black slacks, while Sara was wearing a long black dress with black high heels.

"We are going to be performing I Need You by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Warrick and Ronnie you guys are up next," Grissom said.Ronnie and Warrick walked over to their resprective changing rooms, but before Warrick entered his changing room Catherine flashed him a look saying 'you better not be cheating on me'.

**_Grissom _**and _Sara _begun to sing...  
**_I wanna drink that shot of wiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride cross West Virgina, in the back seat of Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you  
Like a needle need a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse needs a cost  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you_**

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up, 'til the sun goes down again  
Cause I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Okahoma needs the rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse needs a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, OOH I need you _

**I wanna drink that shot of wiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you, wohh I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I nee-ed you**

"Truely loved the song. By the way you two are make a cute couple.Nine" Brass said.

"Again you two make a cute couple.Ten," Sofia said.

"This is going redunduant, but I loved the song. Ten," Super Dave said.

Before Ronnine and Warrick preformed...


	6. Umbrella

Ronnie walked out on the stage wearing a short white dressand matching white high heels, while Warrick walked out on the stage wearing dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Weare going to be performing Umbrella by Rihanna and Jay-Z.Greg you're up next," Warrick said.

**_Warrick _**and _Ronnie _sang:  
**_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh _**

No clouds inmy storms  
Let it rain  
I hydroplane into flames _(Eh eh)_  
_**Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
When the coulds come we gone  
We Rocafella** (Eh eh)  
**She fly higher than the weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An ancipation for percipation  
Stacks chips for the rainy day **(Eh eh)**  
Jay, rain man is back with lil' Ms. Sunshine  
Rianna where you at?**_

_You had my heart  
And we'll never be a world appart  
Mabye in magizines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shinny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umberlla  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

_These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
Whrn the awr has took it's part  
When the world has delt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because..._

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that's it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stabd under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because..._

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be her here forever  
Said always be your friend  
Took and oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining mor than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella   
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me

"Rick, Rick, Rick. You don't really do Jay-Z for me either, but you fit him more than Sean Paul.Six," Brass said.

"Warrick you do do Jay-Z for me. Ronnie you fit Riannah perfectly.Eight," Sofia said.

"I didn't really like the song. That's partally because I don't really like it when Riannah and Jay-Z do it, but you guys did okay. Four," Super Dave said.

Before Greg performed...

__


	7. Rockstar

Greg walked out on stage wearing jeans and a black Nickelback tee-shirt.

"I'm going to be preforming Rockstar by Nickelback. Ronnie you're up next," Greg said.

Greg sang:  
_I'm through with standin' in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the botttom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I wanted it to be  
(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom that I can play baseball in  
And a king sized tub big enough  
For then plus me  
(So what you nned) _

I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet witha bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)-- 

_I want a new tour bus full of old guittars  
A star on Hollywood Bolevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me _

I'm gomma trade this life for fourtume and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just want to be big rockstars  
Line in hilltop houses driving 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
We'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well...

Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight bodyguards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat mt meals for free  
(I'll have a quesadilla ha, ha)

I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latset fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fourtune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name 

_'cause we all just want to be big rockstars  
Live in hilltop houses driving 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cause we just wont eat  
We'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger  
gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
We'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary  
Of today's who's who  
The'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs  
that offend the cencors  
Gonna pop my pills  
From a Pez dispenser  
Get washed up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sing 'em everynight so I don't get 'em wrong_

_We all jut want to be big rocksatrs  
Live in hilltop houses driving 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat  
we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie satrs  
Every good gold gigger  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
We'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's who' s who  
They'll get you anything  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey i wanna be a rockstar _

"Greg you fit the song perfectly. The song fits you perfectly. Eight," Brass said.

"I aggree with Brass you fit the song perfectly.Eight," Sofia said.

"I truely loved the song I like it when Nickelback sings it but I like ot more when you sing it. Eight," Super Dave said.

Before Ronnie performed... 


	8. Naughty Girl

Ronnie walked out on stage wearing a short red dress tht came down to about mid thigh and a pair of red high heels.

"I'm going to be performing Naughty Girl by Beyonce with help with dancing from Warrick. Sara you're up next," Ronnie said.

Ronnie sang:  
_I'm feeling sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my buring flame _

I'm feeling kinda n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your enegery  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
I feel the funk comming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm got me feeling so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party  
(Warrick comes on the stage and they start dancing) 

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feeling n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
__  
Baby the minute I feel your enegery  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
I feel the funk comming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm got me feeling so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party _

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

"It was okay. Ronnie you stumbled through the fast parts. The dancing saved this song. Five," Brass said. 

"I didn't really like it. Ronnie you don't do Beyonce for me. Again the dancing save this son. Five," Sofia said.

"I didn't really like it either. Six," Super Dave said.

Before Sara performed...


	9. Red High Heels

Sara walked out on stage wearing a black tank top, black dress pants, and a pair of red high heels.

There was a knock at the door.

Brass answered the door it was Hank (Sara's ex-boyfriend).

"Sara, Hank is here to see you," Brass said.

"Let him in," Sara responded.

Hank took a seat in the audience. "Come up here with me," Sara said to Hank as he walked up onto the stage.

"I'm going to be performing Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler. Catherine your up next but you can wait until I'm done so you can see the show," Sara said.

"Fine with me," Catherine said.

Sara sang:  
_Baby I've got plans tonight  
you don't know nothing about  
I've been sitting round way to long  
Tryin to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So i'm going out tonight  
in my red high heels_

I'm gonna call up that old boyfirend  
Who said he still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said watch yourself, baby  
You know the deal  
Nobody hold a candle to me  
In my red high heels

You can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you , don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

I put a barbed wire fence  
Around my heart  
baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
Baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

You can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

You can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high geels

You can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

Everybody clapped and cheered except for Hank.

"Now Hank what do you think about cheating on me and your fiance now?" Sara asked Hank.

"I feel humiliated and horrible," Hank responded.

"Good. Now Sofia and Brass get him out of here!" Sara said.

"This is what I love about my job!" Sofia said.

"Come on buddy, move it, move it," Brass said as Hank was escorted out of Sara's house.

"Thank you both," Sara said.

"No problem," they both said in unision.

"I loved it. I truely loved it. Eight," Brass said.

"Same goes for me. Nine," Sofia said.

"I loved it! Ten, "Super Dave said.

After Catherine was finished changing... 


	10. Miss Independent

Catherine walked out on the stage wearing dark wash jeans, a red button up shirt, and a brunette wig.

"Oh I have to get a picture of this. Sara go stand next to Catherine," Grissom said. Sara walked up next to Catherine. Grissom pulled out his camera phone "Cheese," Grissom said. Catherine and Sara both smiled to get a perfect picture.

"You guys are identical," Nicl pionted out. Sara walked down from the stage.

"I'm going to be performing Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. Nick your up next," Catherine said.

Catherine sang:  
_Miss Independent  
Miss self suficent  
Miss keep your distance_

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let interfere

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her phone

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never ever feel rejected  
Miss little apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Suprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye old you when love ids true_

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you betternot start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So by changing a misconspection  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Suprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye old you when love is true (when love is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked into that mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truely be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I'v finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one couyld open the door  
Suprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to miis independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye old you when love is true (when love is true)

Miss Independent

"Sara. So,what happened to your no longer need to be defensive?" Catherine asked.

"I fell in love," Sara rsponded. As she kissed Grissom (who was sitting beside her).

After a few seconds of Grissom and Sara making out. Brass and Sofia pulled them appart. Sara gave both Sofia and Brass evil looks. And Brass responded "We don't want to see you two make out. You can do that on oyur own time. But I loved the song. It really fits our two geeks over here.Seven." Grissom was holding Sara back so she wouldn't get up and punch Brass.

"I liked it. Good singing Catherine. Seven," Sofia said.

"Again I liked it and I agree with Sofia I liked the way you sung it. Eight" Super Dave said.

After Nick was done changing...


	11. If Everyone Cared

When Nick walked out on stage wearing a black polo shirt with black slacks.

"I'm going to be performing If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Sara I'd like to ask you a question. Would you like to sing the chorus with me?" Nick asked.

"I would love to," Sara responded. Sara walked on stage still wearing her black tank top and black pants.

"Grissom you're up next,"Nick said.

_Nick_ (**_Nick and Sara_**) sang:  
_From underneath the trees  
We'd watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are  
We're here tonight_

_**Singin' I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singin amen I, I'm alive**_

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singin'  
Amen I  
Amen I alive  
Amen I amen I  
Amen I I'm alive

And in the end the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
Show the world they were wrong  
Teach them all to sing along

_**Singin I I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singin amen I I'm alive**_

If everyone cared and nobodyy cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If every one loved and nobody lied  
If everone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

As we lie beneth the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world would be

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
I everyone shared and swallowd their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_**

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
I everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day that nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

"Nick why did you ask Sara to sing with you?" Warrick asked.

"Because we both had very severe near death experiences, and one of the lines in the song is singin amen I I'm alive. It's basically saying that both of us are thankful to be alive," Nick responded.

"The song as in the genere dosen't really fit you Nick. I see you more as the ccountry boy from Texas. Six," Brass said.

"I agree with Brass the song dosen't fit you in that perspective, but it does fit both of you with your experiences. Nine," sofia said.

"I didn't really like the song. It dosen't really fit with your Texas twang. No offense," Super Dave said.

"None taken," Nick said.

"Three," Super Dave said.

After Grissom was done changing... 


	12. She's Everything

Grissom walked out on the stage wearing a black dress shirt and dark wash jeans.

"I'm going to be performing She's Everything by Brad Paisley." Grissom said.

Grissom sang:  
_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find anything to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

She's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath with candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn childern's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayers  
She's the song that I'm playing

She's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's that voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wodden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything to me  
I talk about her I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

Everyting I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

Grissom walked off the stage walked over to Sara and said to her "Sara we've been through a lot together and there's somthing I want to ask you," Grissom got down on one knee and said "Will you marry me?"

In an instant Sara said "Yes!" Everyone started to cheer and Grissom pulled her into a kiss. Brass was about to walk over to them and break them up but Sofia held him back by his jacket. A few seconds later they were appart again and grissom was standing up on the stage.

"I hate to be the party pooper, but I didn't really like the song. That's somthing I would expect Nick to sing. Two," Brass said.

"On the contrary I thought it was sweet and thoughtful. Ten,"Sofia said.

"I agree with Brass, but I give it a five," Super Dave said.

"I know this might be breaking the rule of you can't perform more than three times, but I let it slide so the boys can have their song together. So go back there and change," Sara said.

After the guys (Grissom, Warrick, Greg and Nick) were done changing...

_  
___


	13. SexyBack

The guys (Grisson, Warrick, Greg and Nick) walked out on the stage wearing the same matching black slacks, white dress shirt, black jacket, and black tie, with black dress shoes.

Greg came to the mic and said "We're going to be performing SexyBack by Justin Timberlake," Greg said.

Grissom, Warrick, Greg, and Nick sang:  
_I'm bringing sexy back  
The other boyys donno how to act  
I think you're special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack _

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those those hips  
Go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go head be gone with it  
And get your sexy oon  
Go ahead be gone with it 

_Get yo' sexy on  
Get yo' sext on  
Get yo' sexy on  
Get yo' sexy on  
Get yo' sexy on  
Get oy' sexy on _

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
I't just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead be gone with it

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead be gone with it

"I didn't really like it the song dosen't really fit Grissom or Nick but it certaintly fits Warrick and Greg. Two out of Four. Five," Brass said. 

"I agree with Brass. Five," Sofia said.

"I agree with Brass and Sofia. Five," Super Dave said.

After the girls (Sara, Catherine and Ronnie) were done changing...


	14. Bootylicious

Sara waled out on stage wearing a short halter top (the ones that tie behind the neck) white dress that went down to about mid thigh with white high healed knee high boots.

Catherine walked out on stage wearing a knee legnth white skirt and a strapless white top and metallic silver high heals.

Ronnie walked out onstage wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and white pants with a slit cut up to mid thigh with metallic silver high heals identical to Catherine's.

As Catherine approached the mic everybody's jaw dropped to the floor and Catherine, Sara, and simultaneously said " Get your tounges off the floor!" and everybody shut their mouths in an instant.

"Now that you have stopped drooling. We're going to be performning Bootylicious by Destiny's Child."

_Catherine_,_ **Sara,**_and**_Ronnie_** (all) sang:  
And started to dance ariund the stage (to the music video dance):  
Sara can you handle this?  
Catherine can you handle this?  
Ronnie can you handle this?  
I think they can handle this!

**_Better 'cause we've arrived  
Lookin sexy, lookin fly  
Baddest chick, chick inside  
DJ jam tonight  
Spotted me a tender thang  
There you are come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
Can you handle handle me_**

_You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
Move groove prove you cang hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Buckle your seat belt it's time for lift off_

I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe  
Cause my body to booytliciuos for you babe

Baby can you handle this?  
Baby can you handlr this?  
Baby can you handle this?  
I don't think you can handle this!

**_I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hatd  
Lead my hips slap my thighs  
Swing my hair square my eyes  
Lookin hot smellin good  
Groovin like I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle handle this_**

I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe

I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe

_Move your body up and down (whoo!)  
Make your body touch the ground (whoo!)  
I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)  
Is my vibe to vibealicious for you babe_

I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz

I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe

I dont think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious

I dont think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe

I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe

I don't think your ready for this jelly  
I don't thnk your ready for this jelly  
I don't think your ready for this  
Cause my body to bootylicious for you babe

Again everyone's mouth's were open and this time Catherine, Sara and Ronnie shot them the evil eye.

"I loved it you didn't do one thing wrong. Ten!" Brass said.

"I with Brass. Ten," Sofia said.

"Again I agree. Ten," Super Dave said.

Five minutes later after the judges (Brass, Sofia, and Super Dave) were finished tallying the results... 


	15. And the winners are

Brass, Sofia, and Super Dave came to the stage with the prize money for each winner(s).

"The third place winner of $ 700 is Sara for her song Red High Heels," Super Dave said. Sara went up on the stage to accept the money from Super Dave and went back to her deat.

"The second place winners of $ 2450 are Grissom and Sara for their song I Need You," Sofia said. Grissom and Sara went up to the stage to accept the money from Sofia and went back to their seats.

"Drum roll, please. The first place winners of $5250 are Catherine, Sara and Ronnie for their song Bootylicious," Brass said as Catherine, Sara and Ronnie went up to accept the money and go back to their seats.

THE END!

* * *

Please review!

Should I do a sequel on Sara and Grissom's wedding?

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101


End file.
